Night of the Living Huntsman
by nmjd1234isazombie
Summary: Qrow has been pulling prank's on his fellow students in preparation for the All Hollows Eve ball, but after a failed prank on Ozpin, things start to get weird. Though is that a word you could use to describe the student body being turned into flesh-hungry monsters? [Team STRQ years][HALLOWEEN SPECIAL]


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own **RWBY **nor do I claim to. I just like the show and wanted to write a little something for it. [This store takes place during the Team STRQ years]

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ STORY ]_********

* * *

Glynda walked down the halls of Beacon passing many of the decorations put up by her fellow students for the annual All Hallows' Eve Ball.

' _Why did they have to make so many Grimm cutouts_!?' she mused to herself, a particular cutout of an Ursa on her way to the Grand Hall jumped out at her, a low growling came from the wooden sign.

Glynda jumped and screamed in shock, the board fell to the marble floor revealing a boy with slick black hair and ruby red eyes cackling at the startled woman.

"QROW, you JACKASS!" Glynda bellowed, her face turned beet red as she stormed off, leaving Qrow with an unladylike gesture in her wake.

Moments later Glynda flung open the Grand Hall doors angrily. Port and Oobleck were balanced precariously on a pair of ladders trying to put up the sign Summer had made on either side of the doors. Port fell while Oobleck just managed to steady himself on his perch.

"Oh my God, Peter! I'm so sorry, how bad are you hurt? Do I need to get the nurse?" Glynda stuttered as her anger with Qrow was replaced by worry as she knelt beside her friend.

"Oh, I'm fine Glynda that was nothing compared to the time…"

"Yes, yes Peter you are indeed fine, now may we get back to it, hum," Oobleck interrupted.

"Ah, of course, another time then," Port signed picking himself up and climbing back up the ladder.

Glynda left them to it and looked around she spotted Summer and Tai working on more cutouts with a few other students, "Summer," she called coming over to them, "you need to do something about your man," Glynda demanded.

Both Tai and Summer looked at her dumbfounded well the others snickered.

Glynda rolled her eyes, "not your man, man, " she clarified, "I mean team man, though now that I think about it you two would be cute together...either way he just scared the absolute daylights out of me. It's the third time this week!"

"You need to do something!" Glynda continued, "Half the school is ready to 'volunteer' him as this year's scarecrow after the frights he's given them; on a side note have either of you seen Ozpin he was supposed to help me with the chandelier."

"No clue where Oz is, what about Qrow?" Tai asked, dropping the can of paint he had on a nearby table.

"Hallway hope he still is," Glynda told him, and Tai stormed off without another word.

"Sorry about Qrow, I believe I saw Oz heading for Professor Forest's classroom around lunch," Summer told her.

Glynda signed, "he must be working on that stupid secret project of his again, thanks for telling me Sum, I'll be back soon hopefully with him in tow," she turned and just as she was walking towards the open hallway doors a scream came rolling into the room followed by Qrow's taunting laughter.

"I'll leave with you I need to make sure Tai doesn't kill Qrow," Summer breathed.

Glynda couldn't help but chuckle as she walked away from the scene of the petite woman yelling at two cowering men who usually towered above her; Glynda soon found herself at the entry of the chemistry lab, ' _why did he have to be in the creepiest classroom_ ,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Muffled talking could be heard beyond the door, Glynda waltzed in, to find her friend doubled over one of the desks, books and beakers surrounding him, Ozpin scribbled something on a notepad muttering to himself as Glynda walked up behind him.

Ozpin stopped, his hand frozen in place, "hello Glynda," he greeted with a raspy voice.

"Good lord you sound terrible and are as pale as a damn specter. When's the last time you got any decent sleep?" she scolded.

"I'm fine; I am, I've...I've just had a lot going on in this noggin of mine," he told her closing the notepad.

Glynda wasn't buying it; she grabbed the book from his hand as he made to put it in his bag.

"Glynda stop," Ozpin practically screeched reaching for it.

The Huntress in training kept him at bay far too quickly in her book well she looked through pages he was working on and what she found was not what she had been expecting, she tried not to snicker.

"Yes, yes I know," he said taking back the notepad and stuffing it in his bag.

"I would never have pegged you to be interested in something like that, but you can do more later I need you in the Grand Hall, we have tonight before the dance, and only half the decorations are up so come on mister time semblance let's move," she ordered taking his arm and dragging him from his seat.

"Wait I need to put everything away…"

"You can do it later, the teachers on us to finish."

* * *

Many hours later an even more exhausted Ozpin found himself back in the laboratory he was forced from; the desk he abandoned was in complete disarray glass was strewn upon the floor.

"Damn it," Ozpin swear stooped down to pick the pieces up, when something leaped out from behind his bag and attached itself to his left hand, he screamed falling backward.

Port was sound asleep when Glynda flopped into her bed on the other side of their room. It was already past two in the morning and class was at seven, she had drifted off when Oobleck barreled into the room screaming like a madman.

"GlyndaPeteryouneedtocometothenurse'sofficeNOWsomething'swrongwithOzpin andandQrowjustcomeon," the words came all tumbling out at once as he rushed back out of the room.

"What in blue blazes was that," Port asked groggily.

"Bart I think, all I heard was, nurse, Ozpin, and Qrow come on," she explained taking off after her teammate.

"Don't tell me Ozpin finally kicked Qrow's rump and I missed it," Port said, following suit.

Glynda flew down the hallway ignoring Port who was hot on her heels they slowed to a walk before entering the nurse's office a concerned Qrow was hovering beside the occupied cot, Oobleck on the opposite side.

Qrow tensed as soon as he saw her, "Glynda before you say anything, know I didn't mean for this to happen," he started moving back from the fuming Huntress.

"We can discuss how far I'll shove my foot up your backend later," she threatened, "what happened?" she demanded.

"Okay, so after you left Summer chewed me out, and I bolted that girl scares me. I found Forest's class open, and I took refuge there when I realized Oz left his stuff and it is All Hallows' Eve week I figured I'd get a spook in on him, so I messed up stuff a little and made some slime, and was going to coat Oz with it. Either way, I must have dozed off at some point well I was hiding under the desk because a glass shattered not long before Oz walked in, that woke me up, but I ignored it and concentrated on my scare instead. So when Oz bent down to get the glass I threw the slime at him, but...well it didn't do what I had anticipated, it stuck to his hand, and it's still there, and then he passed out."

"It took me a bit to realize something was massively wrong, once I did I dragged him down here, I'm glad Bart was here so he could go get you," Qrow explained finding himself in a corner well a brooding Glynda, and Port stared him down.

"Now, now let's all take a deep breath it's been AHA!" Oobleck screamed.

Ozpin had launched himself from the cot grabbing, his teammate he sank his teeth into Oobleck's arm, blood seeped from the wound Qrow jumped back and screamed as well, but Glynda and Port didn't flinch instead they looked at their schoolmate like he was insane.

"What the hell was that for?" Port asked.

"What!? Oz just took a chunk out of...wait what the what?" Qrow had taken his eyes off the scene before him to look at Port for a moment, and when he looked back, Ozpin was laid out the way he was before he jumped up still out cold and Oobleck was fine.

"Okay, what the hell? Are you guys trying to get me?" Qrow questioned.

"This isn't some game Qrow, you hurt our friend for some prank, and now you're saying we're trying to scare you? I suggest you leave NOW," Glynda ordered pointing to the door, Qrow needed no further prompting and left in a hurry, he didn't look back.

The next day found Qrow dragging himself through his classes after a sleepless night; he stayed far away from Glynda and her team and for once didn't get into trouble with his teachers for anything other than falling asleep, his team and some of the other students were wary of him. Many asked him if he was alright, and every time he said he was, but what Qrow wasn't saying was how throughout the day he kept seeing Ozpin pacing through the hallways randomly biting people, and no one else noticed, he was scared.

Night fell and the All Hallows' Eve ball was in full swing when Qrow walked into the darkened Grand Hall, petrified at what he would find, but seeing dozens of glowing eyes lock onto him was not what he was expecting.

"Hello!?" he called out reluctantly.

They blinked before rushing at him arms outstretched, clawing open air in hopes of tearing his flesh, Qrow screamed. He flipped around ready to bolt instead he collided head first with the door knocking himself out cold.

When he came to the lights where on full strength and he found what looked like half the school looking down at him including his team, Glynda, Port, Oobleck and one concerned Ozpin, "well did not foresee that outcome," Ozpin said, "not what we had planned, but still had the desired result."

"You...you planned all this?" Qrow asked well Tai helped him up.

"It's payback for all the times you've scared myself and the other students; it was a lot of work. We started planning it after last year even got Raven in on it that was the hardest part in all honesty, but it was worth the look on your face the last 24 hours," Ozpin told him, and a chorus of cheers echoed around them.

"Damn that's...I take my hat off to you sir that was amazing, good job to ya," Qrow remarked, he was still wobbly and was being held up by his teammate.

"It took all of us," Ozpin said gesturing to the crowd around him, "everyone made sure this was perfect."

"Well it was worth it, now if you'll excuse me everything keeps spinning I think I need to see the nurse Tai would you…"

Tai just rolled his eyes turning them around and walking off.

"Well what are we waiting for this is a party after all, so let's get to it," Glynda shouted to the hall and the rest of the night what off without a hitch.

* * *

 ** ** ** **_[ ~FIN~ ]_********

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
